In the related art, there are known master-slave control systems including master devices and slave devices connected to the master devices via networks.
For example, the following Patent Literature 1 discloses a plant system in which a user manually inputs and registers identification information of a controller, an IO unit, and a field device scheduled to be connected to the IO unit to determine a system configuration.